


The Beginning

by astrophelthracius



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Full blood Inuyasha, Incest, Insanity, M/M, Omega Sesshoumaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrophelthracius/pseuds/astrophelthracius
Summary: I am physically incapable of finishing anything.Inuyasha's crew finally gathers all the pieces of the Shikon jewel. Who's final wish is granted?





	

Mt. Hakurei's entirety was covered in black miasma , the holy barrier containing it within but not deterring its potency. Inuyasha's band trudged somewhere deep within, along with an unexpected companion... I shall grant you what you desire most... Bright light exploded from the Shikon jewel enveloping its holder and shining brighter than the purest fire. Sesshomaru turned his eyes from it but kept his hand on his swords. The raw smell of **potent** and **strong** alpha made his knees buckle long before the light receded and engulfed the priestess instead.

"What the-! Kagome!" The human priest chanted, containing the shimmering light for a few seconds before it shot off to the direction of that human village. Inuyasha's visage turned animalistic as he roared at it. Sesshomaru almost fell to his knees at the sound but years of ingrained training held him up. He finally looks upon his brother. The change in the filthy half-breed's smell permeates the air. His younger brother stands before him in a different form indeed. A full blooded Yōkai that resembles their father now more than ever. Inuyasha had shot up a feet taller than him and retained his bulkiness. His hair flows silver and his ears still sit atop his head but now his cheeks are painted with the same streaks as their father. And sitting there, wrapped around both his shoulders were two tufts of fur.

_Alpha_

The daiyōkai feels a fire burn within his womb. For the first time in his life, his Yōkai and himself are not heading towards the same goal. _We could be filled. Pupped, with our own child. Have a stronger mate to defend us. Keep the pups safe._ The daiyōkai spun on his heels, his pace quick and brisk as he puts more distance between himself and his almost feral brother. "This Sesshomaru will not tolerate this filth any longer." He realizes his mistake the moment the words leave his mouth.

_Imbecile_

Inuyasha turns his head towards the voice and he discovers two things at once, the origin of the scent of an unclaimed bitch in heat and that the creature is fleeing. He snaps his jaw at it, red eyes widening as he growls and demands its submission. The creature shoots into the air but Inuyasha is stronger, faster, he will have his mate! He catches the light orb in his hand and squeezes it until it transforms back to it humanoid form. "Mine" he growls.

"Unhand me at once Inuyasha! You mongrel!"

The slap Inuyasha delivers drives Sesshomaru to the ground. " **Silence**." The daiyōkai falls to his knees, limp and pliant with his throat bared. His mind whispers one thing ' _good mate'_. Sesshomaru's eyes turn blood red as his Yōkai takes control, submitting itself to its chosen mate. "Good boy. Going to mate and breed you with pups." Inuyasha pulls at the ornaments adorning his chosen one, slicing through the armor like butter and ripping the kimono apart to expose his mate's shoulder, shedding it as he caresses every part of the being. Strong shoulders but pretty, firm chest, soft nipples, firm stomach, narrow waist and wide hips, supple thighs, moist sex. He elicits a whimper as he grabs his mates crotch, the heat seeping through the cloth deliciously.

The daiyōkai cringes within himself as his demon bucks onto the hand squeezing his cock, the fingers digging right onto his cunt. The hand parts the offending cloth, delving into the source of that smell and bypassing the lord's cock and rubbing at the wet folds.

"Yesss...there"

Sesshomaru's cries causes a smirk to befall the feral inuyasha's face. He rubs at the source of the wetness again and his finger sinks into it with no effort at all, his claws tucking themselves in as he presses into it until his whole finger rests inside the warmth. His mind rears up, this is where he must plant his seed. He thrusts the finger in further, dragging a scream from his mate. The sweet floral scent spikes and he pulls his finger out. He needs to breed his bitch now before something else scents it, tastes its fertility. He growls at the nonexistent rivals and drags the willing body towards his crotch, ripping the red haōri off of himself. The feral creature's dripping cock lined up with his brother's and he's buried in velvety tight heat in one thrust.

Sesshomaru shouts at the painful intrusion, momentarily returning to his senses before Inuyasha's placating growls put him under once more. The Yōkai pushes back, unmindful of the torn hymen within it, it is good pain, the pain of being mated to a strong and virile alpha. Inuyasha's hands find themselves on Sesshomaru's hips, digging half crescent claws into them, marking what is his. He rumbles low on his throat and laves the neck and shoulders where his marking bite will be left, his hips stuttering in and out of the dripping entrance of his mate. He feels full, whole, his entire being vibrates with warmth and a desire that controls him. He pulls out further before pushing back into the tightness completely, one of his hands finds its way to his mate's concave stomach, bulging with his mate as the cock fills his womb. Inuyasha growls in contentedness at the rightness of it. His mate is bulging with what he's giving him, soon it will be their pups. He pushes in further and his cock hits something firm within his mate. He stiffens, he must get past it. The full blooded Yōkai roars before pulling back and thrusting into his mate until he hit that space again, he repeats the actions continuously as the daiyōkai howls underneath.

Sesshomaru comes to his senses pinned by his brother's cock. The red recedes from his eyes as another vicious thrust slams into him, he cries out. "Stop, sto-ah!" He feral brother growls at him but slows just a little bit. Sesshomaru's hand is immediately pulled back as his brother pushes him to the ground, making him submit. The pain of his cervix being forcibly entered repeatedly makes his pulse run higher but he bears down, making an effort to open himself up to alleviate the pain. Inuyasha seems pleased as he licks at the pale white neck. The next thrust breeches the tight space within Sesshomaru. The daiyōkai arches into Inuyasha with a howl and the alpha holds him closer to his chest, rumbling. The next few thrusts go deep and hard into Sesshomaru and then Inuyasha latches into his neck and his hand presses on Sesshomaru's stomach as he drives himself into the heat until his thighs touch Sesshomaru's.

The daiyōkai presses his lips together to contain the moan of ecstasy he feels as the bulbous knot swells inside him and the following torrent of cum pushing into the depths he'd denied for so long. He cries out as Inuyasha rocks, his fangs digging deeper.

"Sleep"

Sesshomaru slips into the darkness at the gentle rubs against his otherwise swollen stomach and sore thighs. The feral demon drags his mate into his chest before retreating into the cave not far from them, his mate whines at the jostling but he must find shelter for their mating. The cave seems warm and dry and he settles a little further from the mouth of it, placing his mate between himself and the wall. "Protect." The demon stays awake as the sun rises and sets again, rutting into his mate the moment his knot deflates. He must seal their bond and get his mate bred so everyone will know whom he belongs to. Inuyasha returns to himself on the third day while the daiyōkai continues to slumber as his body repairs itself from the heat and resets its equilibrium to account for its pupped state.

"What the fuck!" The ex-hanyōu tries to move back but his still swollen knot kept him in place. He stares incredulously at his sleeping brother. "Teme! Wake up!" The daiyōkai barely groans, turning his head to shuffle at his chest before his scrunched eyebrows smooths back and his body falls limp again. "Bastard!" The being on his chest, it couldn't possibly be his royal pain in the ass Sesshomaru, whining and his hips grinding down into his own, pulling the unwilling hands of his brother around him. Inuyasha freezes like a caught lamb as he feels something swollen, his brother's stomach, jutting out like that woman in the village. It's small but there. He places his hand to it and feels the warmth of something pressing against him too, making itself known. Sesshomaru sighs and leans back against him further. Inuyasha welcomes it, too dumbfounded to say or do anything.

"Uh.." Crap. Seriously, out of all the things that could've happened. This?. What spell did that Naraku freak used to turn the great Sesshomaru into a woman? Inuyasha could hardly believe it but he was knotted into Sesshomaru moments ago and that was definitely female anatomy gripping him. He blushed as his cock rose to a half mast erection again, rutted between silk thighs. His hips pushed minutely and he caught himself before a moan of pleasure escaped. Sesshomaru's thighs were closed tight but something slick was dripping onto it, making it easier to thrust in and out of it. The daiyōkai grumbled something incoherent and his legs tightened some as he...she? pulled his hands around the small bump tighter.

"Shit..fuck!" The temptation was too much and soon Inuyasha was pumping in and out with no remorse and he moaned as his knot grew. His cock caught on Sesshomaru's dripping sex and he pushed in, his knot forcing it to open wide with no preamble. The daiyōkai himself woke at the sudden stretch of his cunt. His healing trance newly ended and his previously torn organ still extremely sensitive.

"Beast." Inuyasha's head snapped up, meeting Sesshomaru's eyes. "What the-! Me, It was you! You were the one molesting me. All that-that- pulling and moaning and groaning!" Sesshomaru stared at him with disinterest and an unimpressed look on his face. "I suppose your knot just happened to inflate when I fell on your cock? And my thighs are just wet with precum because you couldn't find a towel?" Inuyasha protested loudly and incoherently, unable to pull away as his cock was up his royal majesty's arse.

"Please, cease your ridiculous blubbering. It's not as if this is the first time I've seen a heat crazed mongrel like you." Something in the sentence made Inuyasha's blood boil and he ground his hips up roughly. He grinned as Sesshomaru yelped at the sensation and was rendered momentarily breathless. "I guess we can just forget about the fact that you're a girl and your pupped by a mongrel like me." He placed his hand on Sesshomaru's neck, following his instinct. "How does it feel? Being bred by the mutt you hate so much?" Sesshomaru snarled at him. His hands trying to pull Inuyasha's away from his throat. Inuyasha laughed. "I guess you're weak in your girl form huh? It would be a problem if Naraku has your powers." Inuyasha hummed as he thought of where they should search next. "They" meaning his companions, not his annoying brother.

Sesshomaru was staring at him intensely, there was clearly judgement in his eyes. "What? What do you want now? I'll get out of here after I-unkno- that is...after you release me!" "Are you an idiot?" What the hell? Where did that come from? Inuyasha bristled as he bared his teeth at his brother. Sesshomaru's eyes slid away from his gaze, towards his neck before meeting his' again. "First, I'm not a girl." The daiyōkai silenced his protests before he could even voice them. "No. Naraku didn't turn me into a girl because he's dead." Sesshomaru huffed as Inuyasha drew a blank look on his face before it turned to annoyance.

"Liar! I'm clearly in-in-inside your girl parts! Argh! This is so disgusting. You're my brother-sister! And that thing you have, your pregnant!" Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel his eyebrows drawing together in utter confusion. Ah...Inuyasha was raised by a human mother with no demons. Of course. "I hadn't considered that." He debated himself on whether he should inform Inuyasha of his status or not. If he did, his brother would know that he could practically control his life. If he didn't, he'd probably live and raise his child by himself. The answer was obvious. "Nevertheless. I will be leaving after your knot deflates. I can still scent your human companions outside." His alpha hummed in agreement. The pending separation was somewhat disconcerting. Of course, as a pupped omega he'd have to be more careful on the way back the the west and he'd need a strong champion aside from himself. Perhaps his mother, she would come if only to defend the throne.

Sesshomaru shielded his belly as he walked out of the cave. He was dressed in his self-repairing white kimono once more. The cherry blossoms were blood red instead of white, signifying that he was mated. His father's last gift to him. He trilled as he scented fresh meat in the distance. His gaze slid to meet Inuyasha's gaze out of a biologically ingrained instinct. Alphas were supposed to provide sustenance and defense for their mates. Sesshomaru turned away and moved towards the source, leaving Inuyasha and his companions behind. The boar was a male adult. Sesshomaru subdued it with ease. He bit into the flesh, relishing in the sweet taste of blood. He skinned the boar and kept the fur for his child. He was biting into its raw meat when Inuyasha sprung from the bushes, followed by his companions. The alpha lunged behind him and the others formed a barrier around him.

The red slowly bled out of his eyes and his moonlit gold gaze found his alpha wrestling a boar demon. He slowly placed the boar down and wiped his lips, licking the excess blood. His kimono was as pristine as when he'd first received it, each stray drop of blood disappearing moments after it had fallen. Inuyasha glared at him from where the demon had vanished. "How stupid are you? Spilling blood all over the place. That demon probably smelt that you were having a little feast. That demon was inches away-!" Sesshomaru leveled him with a cold gaze. "I was eating. I would have taken care of him if need be." In truth his senses were tuned to his child's needs instead of his own. His hunger had forced him to ignore everything else that was unnecessary. Stupid omega senses. He reminded himself that he had no alpha to defend him as he gave in to his omega wiles. He stood from his place, a pang of hunger making itself known as he looked at the boar meat. He stared at the pelt for a bit longer. The very first material he wanted on his den. He glared at the humans before picking it up and walking towards where he'd left his companions. No doubt Rin was still awaiting his return.

Inuyasha stared at the figure that just walked out. He caught s whiff of something sweet and nice smelling, delicious. His hackles rose when he remembered that boar demon trying to put some crown on Sesshomaru's head. Like that bastard who wanted kagome as his wife. He growled. "Uh Inuyasha?" Sango waved her hands in front of his face and he came back to reality. "Is that it?" Miroku looked at him strangely. "Is that what?" Inuyasha turned away from them and ran towards Sesshomaru. "What do you want?" The daiyōkai didn't even bother looking at him. Inuyasha grew more and more agitated with each step and aggressive pheromones surrounded them. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks.

Inuyasha grabbed his neck in his larger hand and forced him to look up into red tinted eyes. " **Don't ever turn your back on me**." Sesshomaru nodded and bared his neck. The red haze disappeared from Inuyasha's eyes. "What the fuck was that? You know what nevermind. Do you even know how you smell? You'll be attracting demons left and right." Sesshomaru looked at him in perplexingly. "What does that have to do with you?" The ex-hanyō sighed. "It has everything to do with me. I fathered those pups." He thought of what he should do next before nodding to himself. "Very well. We'll accompany you to the west." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him. "Why in the world would you go to the west?" Inuyasha flicked an arm towards his human companions. Wo were staring at the two of them like they'd grown three heads. "We're trying to find that brat's parents." The daiyōkai looked at the fox kit. He was underfed and too small. Sesshomaru moved towards the group and picked up the pup in his arms before giving him an apple he'd collected earlier. "You need to eat some meat." The kit and the humans stared at him with suspicion. He eyed his mate. Alpha, he will provide for us and our pups. He glared at Inuyasha as a whine choked in his throat. "Get some meat, will you?" Inuyasha grumbled but they moved towards a safer spot and set camp.

For the first time since he came of age, Sesshomaru sat back and waited as somebody else caught his food for him. The humans were cooking some strange thing that his omega found distasteful and artificial. Disgusting. He moved himself and his kit a little further from the pot. The rustling from the bushes alerted him but he smelt food. A fresh kill. Inuyasha emerged from the bushes with a lamb draped on his shoulder, over the tuft of his own fur. The lamb's white pelt was held in his hands. "Here. I saw you collecting that boar's. I thought you'd like this one." Inuyasha handed him the pelt first and rumbled as he saw Sesshomaru's lips curve into a smile. He smelled the white pelt and released a pleased hum at the clean and cool scent of running water. Inuyasha took it back and hung it on a tree branch before handing him the skinned lamb. Sesshomaru sighed in pleasure as he took as strip off the lamb and its blood flowed into the ground. The meat melted in his mouth. Neither too old nor too young. He took another strip and shyly offered it to Inuyasha. The alpha accepted and Sesshomaru took another to feed the kit. He whined when the kit made no move to take it. Inuyasha huffed. "Take it Shippo. It's not poisoned or anything." He pushed the feeling of annoyance. He was probably just reacting to his pups. Not that he felt something for Sesshomaru or anything. The fox huffed but he placed his hand out for the strip. Sesshomaru perked and bypassed the hand, placing the meat in front of his mouth. The fox obediently opened them and ate the strip hand fed to him. It was good. He purred at the taste of blood. It was different from human foodstuff. It tasted more...savory in every way. Sesshomaru's omega was delighted by this and he took strip after strip, feeding the kit and himself. Inuyasha was given a portion for himself but Sesshomaru ignored him after the initial bite and instead focused on Shippo. The kit was forced to eat hand fed bite after bite and was unbearably full after they finished the lamb. Sesshomaru seemed content too as he dropped the bones onto the ground and perused it for something. He emerged with a little bone that came from the lamb's hip. Inuyasha didn't bother asking as he dug a hole where the lamb's bones and head would be laid.

"I will take a bath." The daiyōkai pulled Shippo onto his arms again and walked away. Inuyasha shrugged as he flattened the patch where he'd buried the lamb. Miroku and Sango were sitting by the fire, talking and leaning against each other. He followed Sesshomaru's scent. He had to watch over them. What if the bastard was planning to take Shippo and run. Definitely not because he was worried that the sweet scent would attract other demons. He growled at the thought of those lesser beings. He found Sesshomaru sitting on the shallow edge of the river with Shippo only a few paces, playing in the water. "Come here." Inuyasha watched as Shippo obeyed and stood before Sesshomaru. The daiyōkai scrubbed his body with dried moss and took another clump to clean the pup's blood splattered chin and cheeks. "We should get bathing oils next time." Shippo allowed himself to be drawn closer until he was sitting on the other demon's lap. Inuyasha was fascinated by the other side his brother was showing. He was diligently cleaning Shippo's hands, between his fingers and on his armpits. Inuyasha moved out of the shadows and allowed his scent to be carried by the wind. Sesshomaru's stance didn't tense, instead his body turned towards the scent and he carried on scrubbing the kit in his lap. "You know, Sesshomaru. You're actually not that bad." The daiyōkai quirked an eyebrow as Shippo squirmed to face him. His little hands laid on his belly. "Are you having your own kits?" Sesshomaru nodded and Shippo smiled at him. "Can I play with them?" Sesshomaru allowed the kit to place his ear on his belly. He was only lightly swollen but it seemed bigger when he wasn't wearing any clothes. "I suppose." Inuyasha stripped his clothes off and rewrapped his tails on his shoulders. "It will be a hell of a time separating that little monster from our pups." Sesshomaru contemplated this and nodded. He allowed Shippo to wade back into that water and scrubbed himself, resolutely ignoring Inuyasha's lingering gaze.

"When will you have itthe baby?" Sesshomaru paused his scrubbing and found that Inuyasha was unabashedly looking at his belly, only inches away from his cock. He flushed. "Within the next three full moons." Inuyasha's bewildered stare vexed him so he pulled the alpha's hand and placed it on the bump. "The pup is barely a week old. Pups are gestated for thirteen weeks. I suppose ours is a big pup or simply a litter." A litter would be harder to manage alone but the castle had nurse aids to aid him in preparing things. Not handling his pups. He would skin any adult who came near his pups. Inuyasha glared at him. "Don't do that." Sesshomaru was perplexed by the statement. He was simply washing. Inuyasha cleared his throat. "I meant that thing when you release aggressive pheromones. It makes me want to kill." The daiyōkai flicked his ear unexpectedly. "These appendages of yours intrigues this Sesshomaru. Full blooded demons do not have them and despite you turning into one, you still posses these canine ears." Inuyasha thought of that but found that he had nothing to respond with. Sesshomaru waded into the water and pulled Shippo closer to the shallow end before he ventured too far. Shippo muttered a sorry and stayed within the imaginary boundary as Sesshomaru settled on the shallow end once again. "How did father look?" The question was peculiar but then again Inuyasha hadn't seen their father. "Truthfully, he looked almost exactly as you do except that his ears were like mine and he had no fringes. I resemble my mother more than I ever did him." Sesshomaru gave him another look and passed some moss to him. "You should scrub the smell of blood off. It turns unpleasant after a while." Inuyasha did as he was asked to silence any further protests. _Only_ for that.

Sesshomaru eventually stood and gathered Shippo who was still flapping about in the water. The daiyōkai took off his loin cloth and did the same with himself, keeping both of their lower regions underwater as he washed their small clothes. He only stood to put the articles of clothing on a nearby rock to dry. Inuyasha's arousal stirred at the sight of his pregnant mate. The bump showed considerably more above water and something in him longed to pull the slim body back against his and enter it. Sesshomaru gave him a dirty look and snatched Shippo from beside Inuyasha and settled a little bit further than Inuyasha. "There is a child right here Inuyasha." Seeing Shippo curved Inuyasha's arousal into shame on a snap and he flushed as Shippo stealthily stuck his tongue out at him. He removed his own underclothes once his penis was completely flaccid and he washed them before similarly leaving them on the rock to dry. His cloth was bigger than Sesshomaru's and somehow that made him preen with pride. Sesshomaru snorted as he left the fox kit to wade on the water for a few more minutes. The moonlight eventually rose and Shippo waded over to them, tired now that he'd swam to his heart's content. Sesshomaru allowed the kit to cuddle into him and Inuyasha rose to make a fire. He made patches of the largest leaves he could find and they sat there. The gust of wind wasn't enough to bother demons but Inuyasha didn't like the fact the Sesshomaru was sitting out in the open with his body on display. And it was not nice to see his brother's body. Not nice at all...all that silky skin and trim hips defined by his baby bump. He pulled his haōri top and draped it over the daiyōkai.

Sesshomaru accepted it and pulled it over his naked body. It hung off his light frame and Shippo burrowed into the haōri as he fell into a sleepy haze. "What have you been feeding him? He's as thin as bone." Inuyasha felt chastised and he whined. Sesshomaru was right in questioning his ability to provide. Shippo was just one kit. What about when their pups were there. Woahhhhh. The ex-hanyō glowered at his own hands. Where did that thought come from? "It wasn't my fault okay? Kagome fed him those human things...ramen? She just brought them from home." Sesshomaru looked disgusted. "Those artificial things? They're hardly good for growing pups. No wonder your kit looks miserable. This Sesshomaru will feed him instead." They eventually returned to camp wearing their respective clothes. Except Inuyasha had told Sesshomaru to keep his haōri so he wore his white Hakama with the bottom of his fire rat robes. The red paired with Sesshomaru's white kimono made it look even more fiery and despite the clash of colors, Sesshomaru looked regale in the outfit. His small bump was framed by the open haōri and it may or may not have had any influence on Inuyasha's decision to lend the article to him.

Miroku and Sango were asleep by the time they reached the camp. Sesshomaru sat cradled within the thick roots of a tree, prepared to suffer back aches the next morning. Inuyasha tsked and pulled him out of it. "Come and sleep near the fire." Sesshomaru allowed himself to be dragged. He would not suffer unnecessarily. Inuyasha made him lay down on a makeshift bed. A blanket put over a pile of leaves. The lamb pelt was under his head and Inuyasha re draped his haōri over his front as an extra blanket. It was quite comfortable. "Go to sleep." Sesshomaru slept with Inuyasha sitting not two paces away from him. The alpha's gaze and senses honed for any threats as he watched over his pack. The rising of the sun woke Sesshomaru and he darted for the bushes as he retched what he'd eaten the night before. Inuyasha was not far behind as he rubbed the daiyōkai's back. The putrid smell of vomit filled the air and Sesshomaru heaved once again. It was a curse every pregnant being had to suffer. His limbs felt soft and his head was swimmy as he tried to balance himself. Inuyasha pulled him back and allowed him to rest against his chest. "Is something wrong with the pups?" Worry was evident in his voice and Sesshomaru found the concern appealing. Good mate. "No. It is not ideal but it is a condition that normally happens to pregnant beings. It wouldn't be amiss to visit a healer but there is none available at this time." In fact, the journey could take close to six weeks at their current pace and that meant he would be greatly discomfited. He cannot carry himself on a cloud indefinitely while his child fed from his power. He'd fetch Ah-Uhn first and they would ride to the palace, it would cut the time by half.

"Sesshomaru? Hello?" The daiyōkai stared at the hand in front of him and the urge to bite it in annoyance was great. He settled on taking a deep breath. "This Sesshomaru will find his companions now. I must ride with Ah-Uhn and reach the west quickly." Inuyasha nodded grimly. Was something wrong with their pups? The thought that Sesshomaru needed a healer made him grimace. He scented the air for the two headed dragon and the toad. He smelt nothing but apparently Sesshomaru did because he walked north. They reached a grassy patch that eventually lead to flowers and Rin was there with Ah-Uhn. She was putting flower crowns on Jaken. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Little Rin abandoned Jaken and brought a flower crown with her. "You've returned. And Inuyasha's with you! Are you friends now?" Sesshomaru only nodded. "Jaken taught me how to make flower crowns and I made one for you! I didn't make one for Inuyasha-san though..." Inuyasha reassured her that it was fine and the girl bounced up and down as she asked Sesshomaru if he wanted his crown. Inuyasha strangled a laugh as Sesshomaru bent down and Rin placed the crown on his white head. The daiyōkai scooped the child in his arms. "There is somebody else here." Rin was huddled protectively against his chest. Inuyasha tensed as a rotten smell wafted into his nose. Three wolf demons appeared before them. Not from Koga's tribe for he had white fur instead of brown but they smelled like wolves. The one in the middle had a revolting smell that made Inuyasha's hackles rise tenfold. "Where is the omega?" Sesshomaru tensed and Inuyasha stepped in front of him protectively. His eyes tinting red as the wolf sniffed the air and his gaze settled into Sesshomaru's form. "Beautiful." Sesshomaru growled at him. "And fierce. I will have you." Inuyasha's form turned mildly animal. "Hey you. I will let you live if you give us your omega." The other two behind the wolf snickered. Inuyasha fell into the red haze and shifted into his real form in a show of power and dominance. His canine form towered over them and he swiped upon the three wolves. Two of them were crushed by his large paw and the other darted away. He settled back onto his human form as he stalked the wolf. Sesshomaru found himself deposited on the back of Ah-Uhn and they flew above, following as Inuyasha hunted the wolf demon. The alpha had challenged him for his omega. Inuyasha mercilessly strikes the wolf and tore him from limb to limb before leaving his corpse on the ground and writing the word "Mine" with the wolf's blood. Sesshomaru's whole being flushed in arousal and he left Rin with Ah-Uhn and Jaken as he made his way towards his alpha. Jaken led them back into the flower field, far from where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were.

The alpha in him rumbled unhappily. Challenger. That disgusting wolf trying to claim his mate, looking at his mate. It was utterly disgusting. His omega was coming towards him. He swiped the blood off his face and met his omega. Sesshomaru...yes, that was his omega. His alone. The omega nuzzled along his neck and he pulled the slim hips against his own. He relished in the feel of the small bump between them. His mate was bred. His mate would never leave his side now. He slipped his hand into the slit of the kimono and grappled the supple thighs, silky and smooth. He cupped his mate's arousal and preened at the sharp gasps and pants his mate gave off against his neck. The hot puffs of air made his hair stand on edge as the staggering smell of omega arousal filled the air. He pulled the kimono open at the bottom and removed the fundoshi carefully, keeping his touches soft for their pups. Hands gripped his arms and claws sank into his shoulders but he left it there, allowed his mate to mark him as he wanted because it was just another show of how much he possessed his mate and vice versa. He pulled his mate against his crotch, allowing the dripping scent of his omega sex to spread and mix with his alpha scent. "Please please please please." His omega was begging for him so he covered the cherry red lips with his rougher mouth. His tongue twined with his mate's as they finally laid onto a patch of grass. He rocked against the other and swallowed the soft cries elicited from rubbing his clothed erection against the soft, bare sex of his mate. The omega keened when he pulled his own fundoshi off and pulled his erection out. He rutted against the v of his mate's legs. His cock brushed along the stretched skin holding their child and he huffed pleasantly, licking at his mate's cheek in a show of affection. It made his omega hum in pleasure as he paid attention to their pups. He growled at the pups, wanting a response. He was met with their demon spirit emanating happiness and his omega pressed a hand along his bump. The alpha entered his mate's female sex and thrusted in with a slow press, deep and stroking. His mate trilled quite happily as he let his hands roam. He massaged his mate's arms with soft caresses. His neck, his chest, his sides. He kissed his wanton omega as he came down from the high of fighting off another alpha. His omega rumbled pleasantly as he bit into the claiming mark he'd left. The alpha was careful not to put pressure on their pups as he did so. They knotted but it only lasted a scant fifteen minutes as Sesshomaru was already bred. "Good omega." Sesshomaru fell into the clutches of sleep once more.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to continue...feel free.


End file.
